dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Terms
Basic Terms Used By The Community: ''' This is a page dedicated to the common terms used by players in Dokkan Battle. This page explains the description on each term, with a short definition and an example of where a term might be used. This will be updated as much as possible with help from you guys in the comments section... ---- '''AoE * Stands for "Area of Effect". Used to refer to cards that attack ALL units on the field, like Farewell, Proud Warrior Majin Vegeta, or Beyond The Gruesome Light Majin Vegeta. Note: The two examples above only attack all units with their Super Attacks, not with their Basic Attacks. For more information, please refer to [[ATTACK ALL|'this page']]. BAMCO / Bamco: * Used to refer to the company that created the game, Bandai Namco, by combing their two names into one. The correct acronym for the company is BNEI (Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.). Board: * This is where any of the fighting takes place. This is where you gain Items, Characters, and Zeni. Buff: * A positive status effect that increases one or more of a character's (or the whole team's) base stats and/or abilities to gain an advantage over the opponent/s. ** The term is interchangeable with Boost. * Some Buffs have restrictions/contraints/limitations. ** For example, One-round only From the start of the turn Self buff vs Team buff Character(s): * In-game's GLB version of Dokkan Battle consistently refers to the cards/units as, "character(s)." ** For example, "One SR or higher character is guaranteed..." "Grab the chance to Summon ... and other powerful characters!" "Featured Characters" * Japanese Wikia sites on Dokkan Battle, in general, also adhere to the usage of the term "characters." ** For example, ' キャラ' = Kyara = Character ' キャラクター' = Kya-ra-ku-ta = Character * The term "character(s)" is interchangeable with other terms like, "card(s)," "unit(s)," etc.. These terms, apart from "character(s)," tend to vary from player to player based on personal preference. ** The usage of the term "card(s)" is attributed to Dokkan Battle being a modified Gasha (or Gacha) type of game. ** The usage of the term "unit(s)" is attributed to the common term that can often be found in many online fighting/strategy games (e.g., Warcraft, Dungeons and Dragons, etc.). This terminology is also commonly referred to by players who are familiar with online fighting/strategy games and within mainstream (sub-)groups of online games community/ies. Combo: * This refers to an Additional Attack/s, or Multiple Attack/s performed by the same character. * There are characters that naturally comes with this ability, ** For example, Super Vegito Vegito Blue LR Broly * Other characters may have this ability activated through the Hidden Potential Activation system. Crit: * Short for Critical; Refers to a Critical Attack, and the Critical Attack ability. * It is a type of attack (or hit) that can inflict (much) higher damage on the opponent. It is usually constrained by statistical probability which may or may not be increase-able. ** Some consider Crit as a type of Chance-based attack that is based on a Surge of the character's innate ability. ***This is not the same as the concept of Rage mode, or Berserk mode found in other fighting/strategy/RPG games. Debuff or Nerf: * A negative status effect that decreases one or more of an opponent's(or the opponents' team) base stats and/or abilities to gain an advantage over the opponent/s. Demi-Gods: * A fan-based term on a group of cards with Leader Skill which boosts the HP-ATK-DEF of all cards of a specific Type by +100%. This group of cards are often considered by many players to be (slightly) inferior to Gods. This is due to their lack of a high Ki boost in their Skills, despite giving higher stat boosts than the Leader Skills of Gods group of cards. Hence the term "Demi-Gods." Nonetheless, they are still among the most powerful cards in the game thus far. This is due to their powerful Leader Skills, and also due to their typically high stats and powerful Passive abilities. ** This term is attributed to be have its origin from Reddit's Dokkan Batle community. For additional information, please refer to [[Mono_Leaders|'this page']]. D.P.S.: * A modified term, referring to Damage Per Shot, or sometimes Damage per Super (Attack) depending on the context. This is the ATK value that shows up whenever a character attacks. This can be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy. Enemies (mostly the bosses) can gain a major boost on their D.P.S whenever one of their Super Attacks are activated (looking at you Broly!) ** The term originally refers to Damage per Second. DS: * Dragon Stones. * The most popular form of "currency" in Dokkan Battle because they allow you to Summon on Gashas for new and powerful characters. Dupe System: * Hidden Potential Activation system. For additional information, please refer to these pages: * Hidden Potential Activation * Skill Upgrade System Gasha or Gacha: * In Dokkan Battle, it refers to the Gashas or Summon Banners. * Historically, Gasha (or Gacha) is the released sound made by toy vending machines as the machines release toys after money is fed into them. These vending machinese are known as, Gashapon or Gachapon. The toys are usually encased in a spherical plastic covering, similar to a Poké Ball in Pokémon. Over time, different toys or items are made available, like collectible cards, fluffy plush toys, etc. * One of the key elements of Gasha or Gacha, is Chance (aka Luck, Probability). For more information on the various Gashas in Dokkan Battle, please refer to [[:Category:Gashas|'this page']]. Gashapon or Gachapon: * Toy vending machines with various goodies or gifts inside, usually toys and cards. These vending machines had its root in Japan, but has spread to many countries, especially in some East and Southeast Asian countries. * The concept of items-distribution from Gashapon or Gachapon has been modified and used extensively in the creating of console and online games. For examples, ** Player earn a currency upon completing tasks, that can be redeemed or exchanged for goods in a shop. *** In Dokkan Battle, this currency refers to the Trade Points, while shop refers to the Baba Shop. ** Players collect unique currency from special quests or events, which can be redeemed or exchanged for limited-time goodies. *** In Dokkan Battle, these unique currencies refer to Incredible Gems, Hercule Badges, etc. These unique currencies can be exchanged for Treasures like the Incredible Hourglass, limited-time cards like Yamcha, Old Kai awakening medals, etc. ** Players put real money as credits into the machines. With increasing amount of money, the likelihood of the players receiving rare to ultra rare items increased. *** In Dokkan battle, the currency is real money and credits that are converted to Dragon Stones. The medium for exchange is the Gashas or Gachas or Summon Banners. Gods: * A fan-based term on a group of cards with Leader Skill which boosts the HP-ATK-DEF of all cards of a specific Type by +70%. It also boosts the Ki of cards of the same Type by +3. ** This group of cards are sought after by nearly all players, not only due to their incredibly powerful Leader Skills, but also because of their high stats and their often immensely powerful Passive Skills. The most notable of these is, Unparalleled Golden Ki Super Vegito, considered by many to be among the most powerful cards in the game. *** There is also a similar (yet often considered inferior) group of cards known as the Demi-Gods. *** There is also a new Tier of Gods, which give Super or Extreme cards of a specific type Ki + 3, HP, ATK, and DEF + 120%, while giving the other type (Extreme or Super, respectively) Ki + 1, HP, ATK, and DEF +50%. These are even more sought after than normal God Leads, as their skills break the game, at least for events before their release. They go by many names, like Super and Extreme Gods, Neo Gods, Current Gods, and Supreme Gods (Combination of Sup'er and Ext'reme). *** There are also LR cards that have the same leader skill as the normal Gods, but give an extra 20% to stats. These are known as the LR Gods. ** This term is attributed to be have its origin from Reddit's Dokkan Batle community. For additional information, please refer to [[Mono_Leaders|'this page']]. Ki Glitch: * It is a method that enables you to gain Ki boost on the specific character you wanted. It is also considered a form of acceptable "cheat." ** Before starting, make sure that your phone or tablet is Not Locked, or Ki Glitch will not work. ** When you land on a ? Ki boost pad (or circle) on your way to the boss, one random character's thumbnail will pop up, indicating that this character receives a certain Ki boost value. If the character is not the one that you wanted to gain the Ki boost, push the power button on your phone to put it in the Sleep Mode. Do Not Shut Down Your Device! ** Then, on your device's home screen, find the Dokkan Battle app, and close it. Now open or load the app back up. If you put your phone into Sleep Mode fast enough, when you return into the game, you should spawn back just before you landed on the Ki Boost pad (or circle). You may now repeat this repeat as many times as necessary to get the boost for the character you wanted. This was popularized when the Berserker of Destruction Dokkan event first came around. ** If you are playing Dokkan Battle through an emulator like BlueStacks, just click on the close x on the top-left of the emulator, and then load the game app again. You do this just about when the character's thumbnail popped up after landing on the Ki Boost pad (or circle). Note: The above glitch will no longer function on JPN version of Dokkan Battle. It is likely that the fix to this glitch will be implemented on GLB version, and/or other version/s of Dokkan Battle besides GLB and JPN. K.O.: * Knock-Out = Knock your opponent/s out, the battle concludes with your victory; * Stun = Prevents 1 opponent or All your opponents from attacking or launching Super Attack/s against your Team for a set number of round/s. Technically, Stun is not K.O. However, there are some users that refer to Stun as K.O (or misinterpreted Stun as K.O.). Mono-Type Team: * A team comprised of characters of the same Type. ** Mono-STR ' A team comprised of STR Type characters. ** '''Mono-INT ' A team comprised of INT Type characters. ** 'Mono-TEQ ' A team comprised of TEQ Type characters. ** 'Mono-AGL ' A team comprised of AGL Type characters. ** 'Mono-PHY ' A team comprised of PHY Type characters. '''Nuking / Carpet Bomber: * A Super Attack that inflicts much higher damage from ATK boosts gained by collecting a string of Spheres of the Same Type as the Character, or those gained by collecting a string of Same Type of Spheres that are different from the Character's Type. ** For example, Golden Emperor Golden Frieza (AGL)'s Leader Skill, to gain a +30% ATK boost by collecting a string of AGL Ki spheres; Crusher of Evil Super Saiyan God SS Goku (TEQ)'s Leader Skill and/or Passive Skill, to convert All Rainbow Ki spheres to TEQ Ki spheres; Using a Sphere-Type-changing support items, like Oolong (AGL), to convert all TEQ Ki spheres on the battle plane to AGL Ki Spheres. * With proper practice and execution, massive amount of damages are dealt upon the opponent/s. For additional information, please refer to [[NUKE|'this page']]. OP: * In games, this refers to "overpowered," or, "Over-Powered." ** Usually refers to an ability, items or a function that results in a certain imbalance in the game, or in the upsetting (or game-changing) of the norm/s that the players have adjusted or have familiarized themselves with. * In community forums, the term "OP" usually refers to "original poster." Rainbow Team: * A team comprised of all 5 Types' of character attributes. Re-Rolling: * A method used whenever starting a new account to gain new (and better) characters. ** What basically happen is, you make a new account (Making sure to have a transfer code for your current account), and play through the tutorial part of the game. After completing the tutorial, you will gain some amount of Dragon Stones. You then proceed to go to the Summon area and do a Multi Summon. This can be repeated indefinitely. RNG: * Random Number Generator; Random Number Generation. ** Random Number Generation is, "the generation of a sequence of numbers or symbols that cannot be reasonably predicted better than by a random chance, usually through a random-number generator (RNG)." source: Wikipedia * Within onine game communities, there are players who use the acronym RNG to refer to one or a combination of things, such as, Luck, Chance, Probability, Favor, Fate, etc. SA: * Super Attack. Sealing: * A Special Attack move or an ability that prevents an Enemy or Enemies from launching a Super Attack against your Team. The number of turns that a Seal is effective for would vary from character to character. Some characters' Sealing move are Chance-based (or rely on Chance). For additional information, please refer to [[SEAL SUPER|'this page']]. Spawn: * Originally, this term refers to the re-awakening of a character after it died or after it was killed. One of the key elements of this term is the frequency of multiple or repeat appearances (at times, infinite-like). ** This term is attributed to have its original from the PC game, "Doom." * In Dokkan Battle, some players refer to this term as the probabilistic multiple appearances and re-appearances of items, sub-bosses, or special landing pads in any given run. Spheres: * Ki Spheres (aka, Ki, Ki Balls, Orbs) are the spheres collected to gather Ki (indicated by 'bar') in the Ki meter (or Ki gauge). Gathered Ki Spheres will allow your character to launch an attack or Super Attack. The spheres are used to deal damage in the game. The Ki Meter has 12 bars. ** Some characters do not require a full 12-bar on the Ki meter to launch their Super Attacks, like Strategic Combat Piccolo. ** Some characters have multiple phase for different Super Attacks depending on the number of bars collected in the Ki meter, like Grim Reaper of Death's Rampage Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. ** Some characters can transcend the normal 12-bar in the Ki-meter. * There are 5 Types of Spheres, AGL, STR, PHY, INT, and TEQ. Rainbow Sphere is the 6th. Stunning: * Stun enables a specific character to stop an enemy or enemies from launching normal attacks and/or Super Attacks for a set number of turns. Some characters can Stun for 1 round, while others can Stun for 2 rounds. ** A good example of this being used is during, The Horrific Cell Games Dokkan Event. What basically happens, is that you get a character with the stun passive (such as Deep Blue Gaze General Blue, or the The Fearsome Tree of Might Turles) to hit the Surpassing All Perfect Cell with a Super Attack. This will then cause Cell to be stunned, having him not hit you. THIS IS NOT AN INSTANT K.O! This is a common misconception, this will not K.O. anyone, it just stops them from attacking. For additional information, please refer to [[STUN_/_KNOCK_OUT|'this page']]. The (Game) Developer: * This refers to the developer of Dokkan Battle game, which is a company contracted by BNEI, known as, Akatsuki Inc. 600px TP: * Trade Points. The points you get after a trade at Baba's Shop. You can trade your cards, items, awakening medals for trade points. TUR: * Transcended Ultra Rare. * TUR characters can reach level 120. Tier: * Tier is a fan-based naming system, to classify or group cards in a hierarchial grouping. * The term "tier" might be interchangeable with "gen" (for "generation"), etc. Type: * Character Class (Designation Type) = Super, Extreme; * Character Attributes (Class Type) = AGL, TEQ, INT, STR, PHY. Yolo: * A play of word on a single summon (or solo summon), while hoping to get a great character. A single summon costs 5 Dragon Stones. -------------------------------- Different Types of Ki Spheres and Character Types: There are five (six if you count the Rainbow Type) different Types of Ki Spheres, and Character Types. Each Type has its own strengths and weaknesses. * AGL : Agility ** Strong vs STR; Weak vs TEQ * STR : Strength ** Strong vs PHY; Weak vs AGL * PHY : Physique or Physical ** Strong vs INT; Weak vs STR * INT : Intelligence ** Strong vs TEQ; Weak vs PHY * TEQ : Technique ** Strong vs AGL; Weak vs INT. Rainbow: * Rainbow Ki Sphere is Unique. It is not contrained by any single specific Type, and can chain-link with other Types of Ki Spheres. When attacking, the Rainbow Ki Sphere will count as any Ki Sphere, but providing lesser 'Burst' bonus. ** If a chain of TEQ Ki Spheres are lined up and there is a Rainbow Ki Sphere, the Rainbow Ki Sphere will act as a TEQ. This goes for all Ki Sphere types. ** This Ki Sphere can also change into any color. ** For example, If you have a Crusher of Evil Super Saiyan God SS Goku, His passive skill makes all Rainbow Ki Spheres turn into TEQ. Some Characters have similar Passive Skill as Crusher of Evil, but would change the Ki Spheres to other Type/s. * Rainbow is also a loosely used term to refer to a character's ability that is effective for all Types, such as The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta's Leader Skill, which some considered a "Rainbow" Ki leader. -------------------------------- Less-Common Terms for Dokkan Battle Melee: * "a confused fight, skirmish, or scuffle." (source: Google) Round Robin: * "a tournament in which each competitor plays in turn against every other." (source: Google) Sortie: * "an attack made by troops coming out from a position of defense." (source: Google) -------------------------------- Official Dokkan Battle Websites * English: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Global) * Japanese: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Japan) * French: The Official Dokkan Battle website (France) * Korean: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Korea) * Taiwanese-Chinese: The Official Dokkan Battle website (Taiwan) -------------------------------- Category:Terms Category:New Category:Player Category:Teminology Category:Help Category:Guide